pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jabudex
Wiadomości nie podpisane, zostają nie przeczytane! Hej, dołączyłam do ratowania Wikinezki. ('Cuz why not!) : D Swoją drogą, trochę czasu minęło. Fajnie, że wróciłeś. Wena dopisuje? ; ) Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 09:48, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Ja się w końcu wzięłam za kontynuację czwartego. To dosłownie takie: gods, co ja tworzę... 1) Pokemon-Psychopata, który myśli tylko o Lenie, Bóg jeden (no dobra, i ja) wie dlaczego; 2) Mysz z ADHD której pysk się nie zamyka, przekonana o swojej wyższości nad innymi; 3) Vulpix, która nienawidzi wszystkiego i wszystkich, a do tego się buntuje i gryzie; 4) Growlithe, który pierwszy zauważył, że z Blaze'm jest coś nie tak, a do tego boi się go jak Lena duchów; 5) Charles, który zdaje się być chory na głowę; 6) Dziewczyna-komik alias Jace, jej nie ogarniesz, nazwała Pokemona Mielonka (wciąż nie wiem, czy się zgodzić na to, czy może lepiej nie, bo z Budynia dobre żarty ty były); 7) Główna, która jest przesadnie samokrytyczna, a do tego boi się wszystkiego, czego nie rozumie, co kończy się płaczem i modlitwą (lol, srsly). Wybacz za tą ścianę tekstu, ale musiałam w końcu komuś o tym powiedzieć ;-; Padło na ciebie. Przykro mi. XD Kultura wymaga przeprosin za spoilery, ale nie wiem nawet, czy to czytasz, więc w sumie chyba nie muszę przepraszać XD Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 10:06, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Herbatę XD Strzeż się herbaty, bardzo niebezpieczna. Mój mózg zaaawsze był jakiś kopnięty (nie wiem czy zdrowo, ale kopnięty). XD To jeszcze nic, ciekawszych planów nie zdradzę, bo wezmą w łeb, albo element zaskoczenia pójdzie się... XD Btw, czekam na twoje odcinki : D Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 10:16, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Ja: *czyta, rozgląda się, jakby sprawdzała, czy ktoś nie ma czegoś do powiedzenia, kij z tym, że jest sama, unosi ramiona, coś w stylu: Nie widzę problemu* Jasne. Zawsze chętna na takie rzeczy : D Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 10:30, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Lena Blackwell. Starter obowiązkowo z... no... ze starterów? Jeśli tak to Snivy Leaf, jeśli nie to nie narzekałabym na Zourę Hao lub Purrloin Twilight. : P Hmm, teraz kiedy o tym pomyślę, to, w sumie, wyglądy można z różnych anime brać, nie? I to nagłe olśnienie w kwestii historii postaci ;A; Czy może być tak, że Lena udaje mężczyznę? Może mieć to jakieś powiązanie z antami (Antagonistami, mówię tak na nich w skrócie). Może była wcześniej w tej organizacji, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że to był błąd, więc odeszła, a, że była dosyć wysoko w hierarchii, to wiedziała o wielu, wielu rzeczach, które poza niewielką grupkę wyjść nie powinny, więc teraz próbują ją złapać, więc co jakiś czas zmieniała całkowicie swój wygląd, imię, etc, ale udawało im się ją zdemaskować. Ostatecznie była tak zdesperowana, że zdecydowała się udawać chłopaka. Ej, to nie jest wcale takie złe... Co myślisz? Od tego zależy wygląd tej postaci ;-; Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 10:51, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) To pozostanie zagadką :3 To biorę tą : D Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 10:57, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Tylko to lub to. Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 11:04, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Lol, to ja chcę silver XD Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 11:07, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Serio? A myślałam, że zrobiłam w swoim anime Homo Shipa. *joke* A tak serio, mówiłam o kolorze. Chciałeś, abym sobie wybrała, nie? Silver : P http://orig14.deviantart.net/d980/f/2013/066/b/4/kido_tsubomi_by_ene_takane-d5x8w75.jpg Kido Tsubomi : P Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 11:12, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Okej. To ty mnie wstawiasz do anime, czyja mam siebie wstawić, bo nie wiem ;-; Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 11:16, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Platinum? Jeśli nie, to może być Diamond. Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 11:18, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Diamond też nie? No dobra, to Pearl, albo Gold, w czystej ostateczności Crystal. Tak, 25746612. Brak jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na podpis. 11:26, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł z próba uratowania wikinezki, ale trzymam kciuki :) Czasem może wejdę pomóc, zobaczy się :) Powodzenia! Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mógłbym wykorzystać wygląd twojego anime 4 do mojego anime Diko Jabu czy na tej stronie są szablony do anime. Czyli dla poków i postaciDiko Bo jak masz w swoim anime postacie i pokemony to masz swoje ramkę z danymi, to są do tego szablony czy trzeba mieć swojeDiko 4 Diko ok,dzięki za pomoc i mógłbym użyć tej tabelki do pokemonów. I ten wygląd strony czary też jest zrobiony przez ciebie. To mógł byś mi wytłumaczyć na skype jak zrobić swój własny wygląd strony. Masz mnie na skype: Venezzis Diko Ostatnio byłem już dawno temu i były dla wszystkich. Trochę się pozmieniało. A po za tym kiedyś byłeś pomocny a teraz już nie Diko Sorry że tak na Ciebie naskoczyłem. Teraz sobie przypomniałem trochę i myślę że się na mnie nie obraziłeś Diko Mógłbyś sprawdzić mój zapis do twojego anime? Sho Czy mógłbym użyć tabelek z twojego anime 4 oraz wyglądu. Bardzo bym Cię prosił ,gdyż chciałbym zrobić fajne anime z xy ,a widzę że nikt nie rogi anime z tego sezonu Sho Żyję mocno :v Bez pisania za częstego, ale codziennie zaglądam na BW lol Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 20:03, sie 7, 2015 (UTC) Elo,zapraszam do czytania mojego anime.Sho Elo,mam taki pomysł do Mojego Anime z Evil 4. Chodzi o to że Elitarna 4 stała się zła. Pisze do Ciebie po to ,żebyś nie pomyślał że od ciebie ściągnąłem. Sho Mi się zdawało ,że są uniwersalne.Sho Spoko, nie wiedziałem. Teraz tylko przypomniec sobie jak to się robiło.Sho Hej, zamierzasz kiedyś napisać SJ0151? Od SJ050 wkrótce minie rok... Scraggy Wow, żyjesz wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi 12:21, gru 12, 2015 (UTC) Jedynie mogę spytać - Co tam? wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi Zapomniałeś listę pokemonów i ludzi w SJ0151. Ostatni odcinek Orange Islands zrobię jutro albo dzisiaj jeszcze. Scraggy Napisałam SJ052. A to z listą ludzi i pokemonami to nieważne, bo dopiero dzisiaj się kapnęłam, że SJ050 też ich nie ma. xD Scraggy Wchodzisz jeszcze na GG?? wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi Edytowałam trochę SJ052, bo zapomnialam o Meowthcie. Wysłałam go w rodzinne strony, może zobaczyć się z Meowzie. Scraggy Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziesz czekał rok z rozpoczęciem sezonu Johto. xD Scraggy Hm... tak myślę, że do Johto możemy zabrać też Eevee, w końcu mają tam ewoluować. Myślałam żeby ich ewoluować jak zrobimy odcinek z Kimono Girl, bo one miały eeveelucje, ale to by było dopiero jakby Kate i Art dotarli do miasta czwartej odznaki. Scraggy O, no właśnie. Tak będzie ok. Myślę że nie stracą do nas przywiązania, bo do trzeciej odznaki będą u Oaka. Nie wiem czy te ewolucje nie powinny być w dwóch odcinkach, bo twój Eevee ewoluuje w dzień, a mój w nocy ewentualnie o zmierzchu może chyba. Albo może dałoby się to zmieścić w jednym, najwyżej przeskok czasowy by się zrobiło. Scraggy Haha właśnie. xD Krótkie te odcinki. xD Scraggy Dzięki u''wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi 15:06, gru 29, 2015 (UTC) ymm .. czesc jestem tutaj nowa i nie umiem i nie wiem jak edytowac swoj profil pomozesz mi bardzo cie prosze ;cc podpisuje sie silvi O hejo! Hejo! Pamiętasz mnie? :P Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 17:46, lip 3, 2016 (UTC) Piszę do mojego starego kolegi, bo chciałbym się spytać czy coś się jeszcze tu dzieje? Czy ludzie żyją? :v Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:15, lip 3, 2016 (UTC) Pokepedia Hejka! Chciałbyś wrócić na pokepedie? W związku z premierą nowej generacji pokemonów Rafi postanowił odnowić wiki szuka edytorów. Jeśli chcesz możesz nam pomóc.--('Dominik Napisz''') 21:14, maj 10, 2016 (UTC) Hej, dodałam do starterów bohaterów startery VII geny, na razie tylko pierwotne formy. Jak ujawnią ewolucje, to się doda. Ja wzięłam Rowleta i Popplio, a tobie dałam Littena. Uznałam że tak będzie najsprawiedliwiej, skoro ja w Kalos mam ognistego startera, a ty trawiastego i wodnego, ale jak coś to mogę się zamienić (ale zostaw mi Rowleta! xD). Nie wiem czy było sens je dodawać, bo zanim dojdziemy do Kalos, a co dopiero do Aloli, to... xD Scraggy Mogę zamienić Popplio na Littena jak chcesz. Rowleta nie oddam. xD Scraggy Dobra, zmieniłam. xD Sorry, ale nie bardzo mam jak pomóc z wiki. :( Wgl kiedy napiszesz pierwszy odcinek Johto? Scraggy Kurde, szkoda. A dasz link do tej wiki? Może coś dam radę pomóc, ale nie obiecuję. Scraggy Wiem, że jeszcze dużo czasu, zwłaszcza że nie wiadomo kiedy uda ci się napisać pierwszy odcinek Johto, ale napiszę ci teraz, żeby potem nie zapomnieć. Mam pomysł, żeby Kate Heracrossa złapała w konkursie łapania poke-robaków (i tym samym go wygrać), bo pamiętam że w anime był taki konkurs i zwycięzca mógł zatrzymać złapanego pokemona. Art mógłby mieć 2 miejsce za złapania Ariadosa. :) I nie wiem czy już o tym nie pisałam, ale możemy zrobić tak, że Larvitar Kate wykluje się z jajka i będzie jak w anime, i będzie wolał z nią zostać jak bohaterowie odnajdą jego mamę. A, i w tym odcinku z Kimono Girl, oprócz wzięcia Eevee od Oaka, weźmiemy też na jeden odcinek Flareona i Jolteona, w końcu to eevelucje. Na koniec odesłałoby się ich z powrotem, a Espeon i Umbreon zostaną, bo to pokemony z Johto, no i głupio byłoby odsyłać nowo wyewoluowane pokemony. Scraggy No właśnie. -.- Ja szczerze mówiąc jakoś straciłam zainteresowanie opowiadaniem. Scraggy No, ale jak? Scraggy Hej, dodałam ewolucje staterów Alola (tylko pierwsze, bo drugich jeszcze nie ma na bulbapedii), więc jak chcesz ewoluować Popplio to daj sobie kolor. Tylko nie wiem czemu wyszły poziomo, a nie pionowo jak ze starterami z poprzednich regionów. Scraggy Dodałam ostatnie evo. Już się kapnęłam co źle zrobiłam i teraz są pionowo. xD Scraggy hej moglabym dolaczyc do twojego anime? - Roxy Roxy Siema brachu, pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? :( ~~Raphsody44~~ Wow, stary, Ty żyjesz? O-O Welp, na BW BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 14:54, lip 18, 2017 (UTC) A planujesz coś robić? :D BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 22:53, lip 18, 2017 (UTC) Hah, coś w tym jest. ._. Osobiście piszę bloga, więc jeśli masz ochotę na pisanie czegoś o Pokemonach, mogę polecić. :P BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 13:49, lip 22, 2017 (UTC) #Niech mi ktoś zabierze kody. Serio, chyba siedzę nad tym więcej niż piszę cokolwiek. Ale to takie fajne...BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 21:28, lip 22, 2017 (UTC) Hej, dodałam startery Galaru. Ja wzięłam Grookeya (pierwszy raz przy mojej kolejce na jednego wzięłam trawiastego, a nie ognistego. Johto oczywiście się nie liczy, bo tam oboje mamy po jednym XD), ale ewentualnie mogę zamienić się na Scorbunny'ego, ale mam nadzieję, że odpowiadają ci startery dla ciebie. Oczywiście zaznacz sobie jak chcesz ewoluować Scorbuuny'ego i Sobble'a. W sumie zrobiłam to i teraz napisałam, żeby sprawdzić czy tu jeszcze wchodzisz, bo żadnej ewolucji Popplio nie zaznaczyłeś ani też nie napisałeś, że nie będziesz go ewoluować. XD Zresztą ta strona chyba umarła. Ja bardzo rzadko wchodzę, jedynie coś na profilu robię. Jedynie w naszym opowiadaniu bym jeszcze mogła coś robić, znaczy odcinki, profil i pokemony Kate i ogólnie, bo nic innego mi się nie chce i nawet nie ma sensu robić coś innego/nowego. Scraggy